STAR WARS CLONE WARS : Primal
by VINcredable
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the war with Akatsuki. Naruto, now the only one left finds something new to fight for. Useing the legacy of his mother and his Primal use of the Force he will fight for the freedom of the Galaxy. Naru/SWCW. Naru/Ashoka


**STAR WARS**

**CLONE WARS**

**PRIMAL**

**Deep in the outer rim territories lie the Quell system. It is here that Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and her Clone troops are overrun by the Droid Armies. During a daring rescue orchestrated by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, General Skywalker is left seriously injured. After a narrow escape, their ship crash lands on a strange planet with no help from the Republic. As Skywalker's health deteriorates, Aayla, Ahsoka, and Clone ARC trooper Bly prepare to seek out the indigenous inhabitants of the planet for medical aid while ARC trooper Rex stays to defend his General from any harm. Unknown to them, on this planet is a life form who is more powerful than they could possibly imagine, one whom is neither Jedi nor Sith. But something far more…**

Ahsoka knelt by her Master's side, since he saved them from an explosion during the battle he had still not woken up.

"Be strong Master… we will find help for you. Rex will stay here and keep you safe" Ahsoka said to his still form.

"I'll protect him Commander, you can count on me…" Rex said as he shouldered his blaster

Ahsoka stood and joined her fellow Jedi before staring their track towards a grouping of large trees.

After traveling for ten minutes Aayla sensed unease coming from Ahsoka.

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin, your Attachment to him" Aayla said gaining the young Turunga's attention.

"It's just… I get so confused sometimes, it's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments yet we are supposed to be compassionate…" Ahsoka said with her head down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I went through the same process when I was your age with my own master… he was like a father to me… I realized that for the greater good I had to let him go, don't lose a thousand lives just to save one…"

Ahsoka continued to ponder Aayla's words for the next hour until they came across a small village filled with small furry creatures, hopeful that they could help heal her Master Ahsoka rushed forward with Aayla and Bly right behind her.

The villagers were wary of them the moment they saw them.

"What have you come here for?" one of the creatures said as he approached them, he had a white bread and walked with a cane, he was obviously an elder of the village.

"We are Peacekeepers… Jedi from the Galactic Republic, our ship crashed a few miles from here and one of our friends is badly injured… we need your help" Aayla said as she stepped forward

"Violence breeds violence… JedI are no peacekeepers. We colonized this system to find solace from your retched war…" the old one said angrily "If you stay you will only destroy what peace is left in the Galaxy, you must leave…" he said dismissively "I must do what is best for my people"

"Please…" Ahsoka pleaded as she stepped forward "… can you at least give us some medical supplies? My friend is dying"

The old one seemed conflicted for a moment.

"We cannot… but there is one who may…" the old one said cautiously "The Protector"

"The Protector? Who's that?" Ahsoka asked

"The Protector is a warrior who lives in the hills…" said one of the younger creatures. "… once, a Droid platoon tried to set up a base on this system, the Protector destroyed them. He comes to the Village sometimes to trade with us, he heals our sick and injured in return for food"

"The boy is right…" the old one said again "… if you need help then the Protector is the one to turn to, not us. You will find him in the hills to the north" with that said he walked away.

"One thing I don't understand…" Aayla said as she stepped forward "… if you abhor fighting why do you tolerate the presence of a warrior like this 'Protector'? Why do you allow him to stay?"

The young one let out a small laugh at her question.

"We don't allow him to stay, he allows us to stay. He was here first" he said before running after the old one.

"What do you think General?" Bly asked as he stepped forward

"We'll receive no help here, if this 'Protector' does indeed exist then we must find him" Aayla replied

An hour later the three were deep in the hills looking for some sign of life.

"Urgh… are we sure those people didn't just tell us to come here to get rid of us?" Ahsoka asked.

Aayla didn't answer instead she was looking across the hills with a look of concentration.

"The force is strong here…" she muttered before walking towards the disturbance. Ahsoka and Bly followed her in silence, after a few minutes they came across the entrance of a cave.

"Aayla unhooked the light saber from her belt and ignited it as she entered the darkness, the blue blade lit up the cave. After a few minutes the cave opened up into a huge cavern.

"By the force…" Aayla let out in a gasp at the sight, Ahsoka let out a similar gasp as she too emerged into the cavern.

"It's so beautiful…:"

The cavern was huge, the roof was open and allowed sunlight to stream into the room, from the same opening in the ceiling a waterfall fell into a sparkling underground lake. The walls of the cavern sparkled with crystals of many different colors.

"Welcome to my home…" a new voice echoed from above them

Aayla spun with her saber ready. Ahsoka too ignited her green saber and took up the Shien stance, Bly aimed up blaster upwards.

Sitting on a ledge above them was somebody dressed in a white cloak, it covered his body with a slit on the front allowing his arms out, his face was hidden under the shadow of a white hood.

"Are you the Protector?" Aayla asked bluntly, not letting up her guard.

"That is what the nearby inhabitants call me. But then again I have been called worse" he said with a chuckle

"We need your help, the people nearby said you're a healer. Our friend is badly injured…" Ahsoka said while not taking her eyes off him.

"You people have a funny way of asking for help… you intrude into my home, point your weapons at me, don't even introduce yourselves. Hard to believe such a beautiful pair could be so rude…" he said with his arms crossed.

Ahsoka let out a little gasp at being called beautiful, nobody had ever called her that before, she found her cheeks burning. Aayla's reaction wasn't as strong as Ahsoka's but there was still a little red on her blue cheeks.

A moment later Aayla realized the truth of his words and deactivated her lightsaber.

"I apologies, we were simply caught unaware by your appearance. I am JedI Knight Aayla Secura, this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Commander Bly" Aayla introduced "… and you are?"

"A pleasure to meet you, I am… umm" the figure stopped and looked to the side

"Don't you know?" Ahsoka asked confused

"It's been a very long time since anybody asked me my name, even the nearby village never asked, they just called me 'Protector'… ahh, what was it" he said in annoyance

"Umm, General? Is this guy insane?" Bly whispered

"Don't be ridicules, I went insane centuries ago but after a few decades it got boring so I decided to become sane again" the Protector shouted down to him

"He heard me?" Bly asked in surprise

Aayla and Ahsoka were shocked by something else

"Centuries? Just how old are you?" Ahsoka asked

"Don't know, stopped keeping track after the first millennium" the boy said with a shrug shocking them again, this Protector was older than Master Yoda.

"Anyway I can try to remember my name later, you said you needed help?" the Protector asked

"Oh, yes my master was injured in an attack, we left him a few miles away" Ahsoka

"Ok then…" the Protector said as he raised his arm revealing a small metal communicator. "HK bring my Swoop up to the cave entrance with my medical sack. T3, I'll be back in a few hours with a patient, make up a bed for him and prepare some Ramen"

The communicator crackled for a moment before a synthesized voice sounded.

"**Confirmation : Understood master, I shall be there momentarily"**

With that done the Protector deactivated his communicator and leapt off the ledge he was standing on. After a brief fall he landed on his feet near the group

"HK will be along in a moment, then we can leave… AHH!" he suddenly screamed making the three jump back in surprise

"W-What is it?" Ahsoka asked as her hand inched towards her lightsaber

"Naruto!" the man simply said

"Naruto? What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked

"My name, I remember it now. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he reached up and lowered his hood revealing his face. He was young, despite what he said his age was he looked to be in his late teens, he had spiky blond hair and three marks on either cheek that looked like whiskers.

Anything else that was about to be said was cut off as a humming sound filled the air, the waterfall burst as something flew through it, it looked like a small hover car with no roof, a red humanoid Droid was riding it as it approached them.

"Battle Droid, watch out!" Bly shouted as he raised his blaster and fired off a shot. The Droid acted incredibly fast, weaving out of the way before pulling out a small hand blasted and pointing it at Bly, with one accurate shot the blaster in the clone's hand was sent out of his hand and into a dark corner.

"**Threatening Statement : Cease your attempts to damage me Meatbag, or I will be forced to eliminate you with extreme prejudice" **the Droid said in a menacing tone as the vehicle came to a stop.

"What kind of Droid is that?" Bly said as he hand inched towards his sidearm

"What kind of Vehicle is that?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at what the Droid was flying

"Heh, this is HK-47. He's a protocol Droid, but he's also programmed for combat. He won't attack you but as you've seen he will defend himself. As for the vehicle, it's my Swoop Bike" Naruto said as he straddled it.

"It'll get me to your friend faster, I only have room for one of you to come with me, so who's coming?" Naruto asked

"Me, he's my Master" Ahsoka answered immediately before Aayla could speak

"Ok, get on and hold on tight" Naruto said

Ahsoka immediately jumped onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Good luck Ahsoka, may the force be with you" Aayla said with a bow

"My home is behind the waterfall, make yourself comfortable. T3-M4 is preparing some food, ask him if you need anything else" Naruto said while pointing at the Waterfall.

Naruto started the bike and it started raising up into the air and through the hole in the ceiling before disappearing out of sight.

"Commander, are you sure we can trust him?" Bly asked

"I didn't sense any deception from him… come on, I'm curious about this 'Ramen' Naruto mentioned" Aayla said as she started walking towards the Waterfall.

After jumping through the Waterfall and wiping water out of her eyes her eyes widened at what was in front of her.

"It's a ship!" Bly exclaimed as he too jumped behind the Waterfall.

What was in front of them was obviously a ship judging by it's landing gear and cockpit. It seemed o be a freighter, the metal on the outside was white with orange sections, it was shaped like a half circle with the engines at the curve of the circle while the bridge was at the front. Directly in front of them was a ramp leading up into the ship.

"It looks old" Bly observed.

"Yes, it is matted with grime and vegetation has completely overrun the landing gear, this ship has been here for a very long time" Aayla said as she walked forward and up the ramp.

Immediately she turned right and into the central section of the ship. As she did a small gray Droid with one large eye on it's flat circular head piece rolled towards her and started beeping in the familiar pattern of the Atromech Droids.

"BeepBeep Bwoop…" the Droid squeaked

"Nice to meet you T3" Aayla replied as the little Droid rolled through the corridor to the left of where they entered.

"T3? When were the T series manufactured?" Bly asked

"I don't know… there are many questions about this Naruto that need to be answered. The villager said that he destroyed an entire Droid Platoon. That means dozen of druids and likely several tanks if they really were going to set up a base here" Aayla said

"That guy didn't look too tough, that HK Droid's a good shot but other than that he didn't seem very threatening" Bly pointed out

"Yes, but then again, Ahsoka and Myself don't seem like much of a threat at first glance…"

Aayla was interrupted when T3 reentered the room with a tray on his head holding two steaming bowls.

"BweepBoo, Teep" T3 sounded

"Uhh, what did he say?" Bly asked

"He said, welcome aboard the Ebon Hawk" Aayla translated.

_**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**_

**Meanwhile**

Ahsoka held on for dear life as Naruto drove the Swoop across the plains.

"This is insane, I thought only Pod Racers could move this fast across terrain" Ahsoka said over the din of rushing wind

"I'm not sure what a Pod Racer is, I've been riding this thing for years" Naruto said back

"Hey, what race are you?" Naruto asked

"Huh?" Ahsoka said in confusion

"I've never left this world, I have some information about the different races around the galaxy on my computers, but those computers are four thousand years old. I know your blue friend back there is a Twi-Lek from the Ryloth system, but I don't recognize your species" Naruto shouted back

"Four thousand years? Where did you get a four thousand year old computer?" Ahsoka asked

"It came with the four thousand year old ship, it was my mothers" Naruto answered.

"Wow… well, that explains why you don't have information about me. I'm a Togruta, my planet is called Shili. Our planet was only discovered by the republic 2500 years ago… keep going straight ahead, we're nearly there" Ahsoka said.

A few minutes later Naruto spotted a crashed ship and slowed down, he came to a stop nearby a small tent with a campfire.

"Hold it right there or I'll shoot" a man dressed in the same white armor as Bly shouted at him while holding a blaster up. This one's Armor was a little different with blue markings.

"Rex wait!" Ahsoka shouted as she jumped off the bike. "He's with me"

"Commander, good to see you" Rex said as he lowered his weapon.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked as she and Naruto approached the tent

"We were attacked by some animals earlier but nothing we couldn't handle" Rex reported

Naruto made a beeline for the unconscious man in the tent.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked as he opened his bag.

"Anakin Skywalker" Ahsoka answered

"Ok then, let's see what's happened to you Jedi" Naruto said as he held his hands together in a strange symbol, then he quickly moved his hands through a sequence of patterns. Ahsoka was about to ask what he was doing when she let out a gasp, a green glow surrounded his hands. He held his hand over Anakin's chest and closed his eyes.

"Hmm… some burns around the chest, two broken ribs, one fractured… he's lucky, it almost pieced a lung… some pressure damage around the lungs… were you in space when he got the wound?" Naruto asked

"No, but he was in an airlock when the explosion occurred" Ahsoka said not taking her eyes off the glowing hands.

"That explains it, the rapid pressure change from both the explosion and moving from ship to ship… he also has a bad concussion, if he wakes up don't let him go back to sleep, he could fall into a Coma" Naruto continued to work for a few minutes, he bandaged up Anakin's head and chest before finishing.

"Ok, it's safe to move him, let's get him secured on the bike" Naruto said

Ahsoka nodded, she and Rex carefully picked up the makeshift stretcher they had him on and carried him towards the bike.

"After carefully strapping Anakin onto the back of the bike as securely as possible Naruto got back onto the bike and Ahsoka got back into her position behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You look very comfortable there Commander" Rex said with a grin under his helmet and he used his magnetized boots to stand on the back of the bike and held onto a small but sturdy strap.

Ahsoka's cheeks darkened as she glared at Rex.

Naruto started up the engine and took off slowly so Rex wouldn't fall off, the entire trip he traveled much slower than he did on the first trip, so as not to aggravate Anakin's condition.

Almost an hour later Naruto's Swoop bike floated down into the cavern where they had first met.

"Hold on, we're about to get a little wet" Naruto warned as he flew through the Waterfall and landed next to a moderately sized ship

"Whoa, that's one old ship" Ahsoka commented

"Yeah, my mom used it to come to this world a long time ago. Here she met my father and had me. It's called the Ebon Hawk" he explained as he helped un-strap Anakin from the back of the Swoop.

"If you have a ship then why've you never left this planet?" Ahsoka asked

"The Hyperdrive is broken, I can use the ship to get around the planet and even go into orbit, but without the Hyperdrive it would take hundreds of years to reach even the closest civilized System" Naruto explained as they carefully carried the patient up into the ship.

"Ahsoka" Aayla said as she approached. "How is he?"

"He should be fine after a few more healing sessions" Naruto answered

"TeeThree, show them to the medical bay" Naruto asked as he passed his side of the stretcher to Aayla.

The little Droid let out a beep and led the way. Rex followed them to the central area of the ship where he spotted his fellow trooper Bly with his helmet off and slurping some sort of food out of a bowl.

"Rex, you gotta try this stuff"

After Ahsoka and Aayla laid Anakin down on the bed in the medical bay the Padawan turned to Aayla.

"Master Secura… when Naruto healed Anakin he did something, his hands glowed… I think he was using the force" Ahsoka said.

"… are you sure?" Aayla asked and gained a nod from Ahsoka

Aayla and Ahsoka walked to the central area and spotted Naruto working on the controls central table which seemed to be a hologram projector.

"You should be able to use this to contact your friends, TeeThree's already set up a relay at the top of the waterfall" Naruto said as he powered it up and turned away.

"Naruto, thank you. You helped us when you had no reason too and you helped heal Anakin, the Jedi order are forever in your debt" Aayla said with a bow

"My I'll be in the living quarters on the left side of the ship" Naruto said

"Port" Rex corrected

"No thanks, I don't drink" Naruto waved off and disappeared. Living a dumbfounded Rex and a chuckling Ahsoka.

After entering her codes and setting the communicator to the right frequency Aayla contacted the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"This is Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, I am trying to contact the Jedi counsel"

After a few moments three holograms appeared, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Aayla, we were worried. The admiral said your ship disappeared after accidentally activating your Hyperdrive" Obi-Wan said with concern

"Yes Master Kenobi. Our ship crash-landed on a world in the outer-rim. General Skywalker was badly injured and has yet to wake up" Aayla reported

"Are there any other survivors?" Mace asked

"Yes, Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka and two ARC troopers, Bly and Rex also survived… to get medical help for Skywalker we approached the inhabitants of the planet but they turned us away" Aayla said

"If it wasn't for Naruto then Master Anakin may not have made it" Ahsoka said as she stepped into view

"Naruto?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow

"The villagers turned us away but pointed us towards somebody they thought could help us, they called him 'The Protector', we met him and introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki…"

Aayla and Ahsoka spent the next half hour explaining everything that happened since they landed.

"Hmm, sure he used the Force, you are?" Yoda asked as he stepped forward

"Not 100 percent master Yoda. But I don't have any other explanation for what I saw" Ahsoka said

"Meditate on this, I must. Speak to this Protector when I arrive, I shall" Yoda said with a smile.

"You're coming here Master?" Ahsoka said in shock

"Indeed, this Naruto as you call him has sparked my interest as well." Mace said as he stepped forward "He claims to be thousands of years old and has powers that are unknown to us. We must investigate. Also, the name of the ship of the ship you're on is familiar"

"Hold on" a voice called out, Aayla and Ahsoka stepped back as Naruto reentered the room and approached the Holoviewer.

"I take it you are this 'Naruto' we've been hearing about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am… if you're coming to this world then I want to make something clear. The people here want peace and that means remaining neutral. I will not allow any army to occupy this system, either Separatist or Republic…" Naruto said with a stern look.

"That may not be possible…" Mace said with his hand on his chin. "If the Separatists continue to set us bases on the outer rim then we may have to do the same to counter them, from what Aayla Secura has said, that planet may be perfect for a base, mostly uninhabited other than a one small village"

Naruto's gaze turned into a glare.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear… I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. I will not allow a military occupation. The Separatists already tried once, they set up a base a few miles south of here and then tried to test their new weapon on the Village… they paid the price…" Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Are you threatening us?" Mace asked

"I've made my intentions clear, you have been warned" Naruto said with finality, he turned on his heels and walked away towards the Medical bay.

"Master, what should we do?" Ahsoka asked

"Great Power within him, I sense" Yoda said with closed eyes "Go south you will, investigate what remains of the Separatist base" Yoda commanded

"Understood Master Yoda, it shall be done" Aayla said with a nod

"We should arrive there soon, get some rest but be on guard, I do not trust the boy" Mace said

A moment later the hologram disappeared.

"Bly, you're with me. We're heading for the base, Rex, Ahsoka, stay here and watch over Anakin" Aayla ordered

"Master Secura, do you really think we'll have to fight Naruto?" Ahsoka asked looking uncomfortable.

"I hope not" was her simple answer

Moments later Aayla and Bly left while Ahsoka entered the medical bay to see Naruto hovering a glowing hand over her master.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked

"Better, a few more sessions and he'll be good as new" Naruto said as his hand stopped glowing. Anakin's hand twitched and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The first think he saw was a man in a white cloak standing over him. Acting on instinct Anakin sat up and in one swift motion pulled his lightsaber up and ignited it, swinging it towards the man.

"Master no!" Ahsoka shouted too late.

_**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**_

It didn't take long for Aayla and Bly to reach the base, they borrowed Naruto's Swoop to get there. Stopping some distance from the base they used binoculars to look for any threats.

"I don't see any Clankers General" Bly said

"No, I don't think this base has been used in a while. Vegetation has grown up the walls and wildlife has returned to the area… let's go" Aayla ordered

They approached the wall of the base and tried to pry open the doors with no luck. Aayla quickly ignited her Lightsaber and cut a hole allowing them entrance. When they got in their eyes widened.

"This is… what could have done this?" Bly asked

"Naruto…" Aayla answered

Hundreds of Destroyed battledroids littered the courtyard. Droid arms, legs and Heads were scattered everywhere. Tanks looked like they were ripped apart. Some Vulture Droids looked like they had been crushed into balls and thrown at other Droids.

Aayla's eyes widened when she saw something, some of the druids were cut apart with a weapon that melted the metal.

"What is it commander?" Bly asked

"These markings… they were caused by…"

_**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**_

"… a Lightsaber?" Ahsoka said in shock.

It had happened so fast. Her master had woken up and on instinct grabbed his lightsaber and attacked Naruto.

Naruto, acting faster than she could see, grabbed something off his own belt and pulled it up, with a familiar (Fphzzz) sound Anakin's blue Lightsaber was blocked by a white blade. Held by Naruto.

"W-Who are you?" Anakin said while trying to shake the cobwebs from his head. Eventually his injuries got the better of him and he once again fell unconscious, his lightsaber deactivating as he lost his grip on it.

_**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**_

**Meanwhile many light-years away.**

A bald woman kneeled in front of a hologram of a tall man with a white beard dressed in a black cloak.

"Master Dooku, what do you wish of me?" the woman asked.

"My master has discovered the location of Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura. Skywalker is badly injured… you will go to the coordinates I am providing you with a company of Battledroids and you will kill them. You must be quick, the Jedi are already on their way. Do not fail me Ventress" the man ordered

"I understand, my Master" Ventress said as she looked up with an evil grin.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
